


Doubts

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DenNor, Fluff, Historical Hetalia, Kalmar Union, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: After finding out that Berwald and Tino escape, some old ghost were visiting the King of the North.





	Doubts

Sigurd heard a yelling from somewhere in the palace. The day had been relatively quiet until that moment. Weird, he felt like the place was empty even though there were five of them. Yet he only had seen Magnus and his little brother, Emil, that morning. Maybe it was nothing, Berwald and Tino used to do chores together.

He opened the door and saw that Magnus was sitting on Berwald’s bed. Sigurd raised an eyebrow.

“Can you tell me what’s going on, Magnus?” Sigurd wasn’t concerned until that moment. He could notice that Magnus was shaking in anger, which was quite strange.

But Magnus just stood up and went to open all the closets with violence. He turned around and his eyes shown the pain that he was feeling that moment.

“They left, Sigurd! They left!” He repeated several times until his throat began to hurt.

Sigurd closed the door, because he didn’t want anyone to hear them. He was concerned that someone could tell the king about the mental state of Magnus and he was hoping that he could calm him.

“Who?” Sigurd tried to grab one of Magnus’ arms. The only time that he had saw Magnus like this was when Magnus’ father disappeared a long time ago.

Magnus hugged Sigurd around the waist and just sobbed in his shoulder.

“It’s okay, I’m here” Sigurd whispered “I’ll always be here” He promised. While sometimes it seemed like Magnus was testing his patience, he couldn’t imagine being somewhere else without him.

“Promise me you won’t ever leave” Magnus put some distance between the two of them. Maybe the fear had staring to take hold of him. Whatever it was, he had never felt so vulnerable like in that moment.

Sigurd played with his hair, gently touching it. He could see that Magnus’ eyes were looking for comfort.

“I won’t, Magnus” He replied with a soft voice, almost like it was a secret “Can you tell me what happened?”

Magnus sat on the bed and after closing his eyes and taking a long breath, he felt more comfortable talking about it.

“Berwald and Tino left” He pointed to a note that was on one of the tables “Take a look”

Sigurd saw a small note and then grabbed it. He raised an eyebrow while reading it.

_To whoever finds this:_

_We are leaving. The Union is over. We are going to start our own home without you. Goodbye”_

Sigurd threw the note and immediately sat down next to Magnus. Lately things had been quite shaky between him and Berwald. The fights and arguments had raised in an alarming rate. Maybe it was just for the best. However, he could understand why Magnus was so hurt.

“Well, Magnus…” Sigurd was trying to pick the correct words, he didn’t want to make things worse “Then Emil and I will become your family. We don’t need anyone else”

“But what if you get fed up with me? Will you leave me too?” Magnus asked. He had so many doubts that his mind was a complete mess. The fear of being completely abandoned was growing faster and faster in his heart.

“I won’t give up on you. Never. Sometimes you are annoying, but I wouldn’t change a thing about you” Sigurd stared at the floor. Where did that confidence to say that came from? But he continued, even though he wasn’t sure what was doing “I’m your family, Magnus. We are partners and partners are there for each other. I love you. Don’t you ever doubt that”

Magnus showed a small smile and then he rested one of his hands on Sigurd’s knee.

“I don’t think I have told you enough times how much I love you,” Magnus stated. He was still somehow mad about the whole escape, but Sigurd’s presence made him feel better already.

Sigurd stood up and kissed Magnus’ on the forehead.

“The King of the North shouldn’t be bothered for stuff like this. They will come back. They always do” Sigurd was hesitating about it. But seeing Magnus’ smile was completely worth the lie.

A new energy and strength appeared inside of Magnus. Sigurd was everything that he needed. His love was real. How he could ask for more?

“I love you, Sigurd” He also stood up and a big smile showed up in his face “Let’s move on! They will come back and ask for mercy!”

Sigurd wasn’t sure about that statement, yet he was relieved to see him in his normal humour.

“I love you too, Magnus” He wondered what adventures he was about to get in, because knowing Magnus, he could see that he wouldn’t let Berwald and Tino walk away like that.  But whatever happen next, he felt safe in Magnus’ arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
